What to make of him
by HanaKT
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ni Ted ni Andrómeda saben exactamente qué pensar del novio de su hija. ¿Podrá él ganárselos durante un almuerzo dominical? One-Shot


**What to make of him**

_**Por Lady Bracknell**_

Traducción de HanaKT

**Argumento: **Ni Ted ni Andrómeda saben exactamente qué pensar del novio de su hija. ¿Podrá él ganárselos durante un almuerzo dominical? One-Shot

_Disclaimer: No soy JK Rowling, así que todo lo que reconozcan es de ella, no mío. _

_

* * *

_Al principio, ella no había sabido del todo qué pensar de él.

Su ropa estaba bastante raída, demasiado fina y zurcida en varios lugares pero, luego de una inspección más a fondo, notó que había sido remendada con unas puntadas diminutas e impecables y tenía un acabado prolijo y evidentemente cuidadoso. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos y él tenía un aspecto un poco pálido y cansado, pero su expresión era juvenil y estaba llena de vida, y su sonrisa en el umbral, al igual que su mirada, había sido cálida. Por lo tanto, ella había tomado su mano y le había dado la bienvenida a su hogar con un genuino placer de conocerlo.

A decir la verdad, no era para nada lo que ella había estado esperando.

Los novios de Nymphadora nunca habían sido del todo adecuados, pero hasta ese momento, habían sido una clase curiosamente uniforme de novios inadecuados: chaquetas de piel de dragón, acentos descuidados, cabello sin lavar y zapatos sin lustrar, el tipo de hombre por el que uno cruzaría a la vereda del frente para evitarlo. Pero este novio no se parecía en nada a eso y, cuando Nymphadora se los introdujo, fue educado y cortés, habló con tono suave y, de modo encantador, con un poco de nerviosismo. En consecuencia Andrómeda se encontró un tanto mal preparada para él.

Los otros novios de Nymphadora habían sido un grupo mucho más descarado, tan coloridos en su lenguaje como lo era ella en sus peinados, pero aquí se encontraba un hombre que no apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa ratona o fumaba en la casa, que decía gracias sin que lo obligaran y que entablaba conversaciones amenas y entusiastas tratando, evidentemente, de causar una buena impresión.

Y, a medida que pasaban los minutos, Andrómeda podía ver con más claridad la razón por la cual a su hija le gustaba.

Que era claramente lo que sentía. Cada vez que Remus hablaba, Nymphadora se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante y, cuando él capturaba su mirada, ella sonreía y la apartaba. Estaban sentados en el sofá a poca distancia el uno del otro, con sus rodillas apenas tocándose, pero Andrómeda recordaba ese gesto bien, esa conexión silenciosa, y se sintió contenta de que ellos la tuvieran, incluso aunque todavía no hubiera tomado una decisión acerca de este tal Remus Lupin.

Durante el almuerzo él retiró la silla de Nymphadora para que ésta tomara asiento, pese a que ella puso los ojos en blanco, y colocó su servilleta cuidadosamente en su regazo. Esperó hasta que ella empezó a comer para hacer lo mismo, pese a que ella le dijo que comenzara nomás, y supo que cuchara usar para la sopa —que era más de lo que podría decirse de su hija que, como siempre, fue directamente a la cuchara de postre.

Cuando Andrómeda sirvió el plato principal, Remus le pasó todos los platos primero a Nymphadora, más tarde hizo un comentario sobre cuán rico sabían las patatas asadas, inquiriendo qué tipo de hechizo había usado para dejar las patatas crujientes porque las suyas nunca salían tan bien y preguntándole si podría divulgar la receta para el relleno que hacía.

Él era afable, pensó Andrómeda, una compañía agradable y encantador de una manera tranquila y sin pretensiones, contaba chistes tentativamente y luego sonreía cuando ellos reían, como si aún estuviera un poco sorprendido de que él le gustara a la gente.

Hablaron sobre su trabajo —o, mejor dicho, su falta— y las razones de ello, y ella había esperado que él se comportara de un modo defensivo, que tratara de justificarse por lo que él sabía que ellos percibirían como un defecto, pero él no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, habló con honestidad y un poco de tristeza acerca de su situación, diciendo que esperaba que pronto hubiera un cambio, pero que siempre había podido ganar lo suficiente por aquí y allá como para poder arreglárselas y luego, bromeando, dijo que siempre le había atraído bastante la vida de un mago de casa, si se llegaba a eso.

Nymphadora, a cambio, bromeó diciendo que si iba a hacer eso, necesitaría más que una ayuda con hechizos para dejar la comida crujiente y recetas para relleno, pero luego ambos intercambiaron una mirada y Andrómeda vio en sus ojos que ellos habían hablado sobre eso seriamente, lo suficiente como para restarle importancia al asunto ahora.

Luego del almuerzo, Nymphadora llevó a Remus al jardín para mostrarle el manzano que había hecho crecer a partir de una sola semilla, y le contó cómo nunca había dado ninguna fruta y que ella no estaba segura de si alguna vez lo haría porque, ¿no se suponía que debías hacer una polinización cruzada o algo así? Y él había mirado la corteza nudosa y las hojas irregulares y no había dicho nada acerca de la ausencia de fruta, había llamado hermoso al árbol y había dicho que debía tener manos muy verdes para haber sido capaz de hacerlo crecer.

Mientras ella caminaba, su mano se había situado de un modo muy natural en la parte baja de la espalda de Nymphadora y, cuando regresaron a la casa, él se hizo a un lado y le abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara primero, lo que le valió que la chica pusiera otra vez los ojos en blanco, pero esta vez, el hecho fue acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa.

Y Andrómeda sonreía mientras miraba. No sabía que pensar de él al principio, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de porqué le gustaba. Trataba a Nymphadora como a una dama, pensó, incluso cuando ella se comportara, y ciertamente se vistiera, como lo opuesto. Y Nymphadora ponía los ojos en blanco e incluso lo menospreciaba por el hecho que la tratara de ese modo, pero Andrómeda podía ver que secretamente le gustaba que lo hiciera, le gustaba que hubiera un hombre que se esforzara para complacerla, para hacerle saber con pequeños gestos, siempre, cómo se sentía.

No había sido para nada como ella esperaba, pensó, pero mientras los miraba juntos, se preguntó si había algo más que pudiera desear.

* * *

Al principio, él no había sabido exactamente qué pensar de él.

Parecía un tipo bastante agradable —Ted había estado mirando fútbol en la televisión cuando él había llegado y ellos se habían dado un breve apretón de manos, pero luego el comentarista había gritado cuando la pelota había pasado por encima del arco y entonces Ted le había indicado el sofá con un vago movimiento de su mano y Remus se había sentado.

Lo que realmente le había impresionado fue que Remus había esperado una pausa adecuada en la acción —un saque de banda— para preguntar quien estaba jugando y si había sido un buen partido, y Ted le había dicho que estaban perdiendo por tres a cero. Remus había hecho un gesto de dolor y luego había dicho que no estaba sorprendido, dado que el mejor defensor había quedado fuera.

Eso había sorprendido un poco a Ted porque Remus realmente no lucía como un fan de los West Ham, así que le había preguntado si era seguidor de fútbol —porque era raro que los magos lo fueran— y Remus había negado con la cabeza y había dicho que de vez en cuando leía los periódicos Muggle y que había visto un artículo acerca de la lesión del pobre tipo en la sección de deportes.

Ted había sonreído, pero secretamente se había preguntado si Tonks no le habría pasado el dato acerca de su afecto por los West Ham y Remus había buscado específicamente algo que decir sobre el tema. En cualquier caso, sin embargo, Ted pensó que era agradable que lo intentara.

Él era definitivamente mejor que el último novio, pensó, el que tenía barras atravesándole la nariz y agujeros en las orejas, que apenas había gruñido a modo de respuesta y que había quemado un agujero en el sofá.

Ted observó durante el almuerzo como Remus, con facilidad, respondía correctamente a las corteses indagaciones de Andrómeda, sin que pareciera en lo absoluto como si estuviera esforzándose –más bien como si fuera el modo natural en el que contestaba a las preguntas.

Pero lo que realmente lo logró, lo que realmente convenció a Ted, fue cuando Tonks se levantó para ayudar con el postre y golpeó su codo con el marco de la puerta, y en vez de reír, como ella lo hizo, Remus se precipitó hacia ella y tomó su brazo entre sus manos, en busca de golpes y magulladuras con una verdadera preocupación. Y había sido sólo un golpe, el tipo de cosa que le sucedía constantemente, y ella se rió y le dijo que no hiciera tanto alboroto, pero él se preocupaba porque ella estuviera bien, y a Ted le gustaba eso.

Más tarde, Ted los pescó besándose en la cocina cuando supuestamente debían estar haciendo el café y, aunque pensó que su instinto natural de padre debería probablemente ser lanzarles algún tipo de hechizo de ducha fría, en cambio, sólo se detuvo en la entrada y sonrió. Había algo muy amable en la expresión de Remus y a Ted se le ocurrió de pronto que éste era un hombre que cuidaría a su hija, que haría todo lo que fuera posible para protegerla.

Un pequeño chirrido detrás de él le hizo saber que Andrómeda había llegado para averiguar donde estaban todos y la razón por la cual el café no estaba listo, y entonces él se volvió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y para que guardara silencio. Ella levantó levemente una ceja en modo interrogativo pero de todas maneras se acercó y echó un vistazo a través del marco de la puerta.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro de diversión y luego cruzó su mirada con la de él.

—¿Qué piensas sobre esto? —le preguntó, moviendo los labios silenciosamente, y Ted sonrió.

Al principio, él no había sabido exactamente qué pensar de él, pero éste era un hombre que trataría bien a su hija y siempre la cuidaría, lo cual era algo mucho más precioso que cualquier cosa material con la que él pudiera colmarla.

—Cuando me pregunte si puede tener mi bendición para pedir su mano, —susurró— Creo que voy a decir que sí.

Los ojos de Andrómeda se ensancharon.

—¿En verdad piensas que él...?

Ted asintió.

—Sé lo que parece, —susurró. Volvió a mirar hacia la cocina y los brazos de Tonks estaban alrededor del cuello de Remus y los dedos de él estaban en su cabello, así que no creyó que el café estuviera listo pronto. Cruzó sus ojos con los de Andrómeda y tomó su mano, indicándole, con un movimiento de su cabeza, que deberían volver al living—. Dejémoslos solos, ¿eh? —dijo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Quienes envíen un review recibirán un hombre lobo para llevar a casa para conocer a mamá y papá. Si lo hacen durante la luna llena y dejan que pierda pelo en la alfombra, o si lo hacen durante algún otro momento cuando sea absolutamente encantador, depende exclusivamente de ustedes.

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola, espero que les haya gustado la traducción de este one-shot cuya autora es Lady Bracknell (el link a la historia original lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil). Estaba trabada con otra traducción así que pensé que una historia corta me ayudaría a desbloquearme :)

Con respecto al título, decidí dejarlo en inglés porque sonaba mucho mejor. _What to make of him_ podría traducirse como _qué pensar de él_.

**.:Traducción sin beta, así que todos los e****rrores son míos (y aunque tuviera beta seguirían siendo míos :p):.**

**Hana.-**


End file.
